


Fantasma (ObiKaka)

by AuroraGemini



Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaObi, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, ObiKaka, dub-con
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGemini/pseuds/AuroraGemini
Summary: Emboscado em uma missão de reconhecimento ANBU, Kakashi é milagrosamente resgatado por alguém inesperado, um fantasma de seu passado. Esgotado e vulnerável, ele se entrega ao seu salvador e, no sigilo e intimidade do esconderijo, Obito se permite confortar o antigo companheiro de time.[ ObiKaka | UN | Oneshot | Yaoi | Angst | Não-canônico | PWP | 18+ ]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Fantasma (ObiKaka)

**Author's Note:**

> Postando hot terça-feira às 11:38, dando migué no expediente. Quem amou?
> 
> Essa história contém:  
> \- Yaoi (relação sexual entre homens);  
> \- Linguagem imprópria;  
> \- Violência;  
> \- Temas dramáticos e intensos;  
> \- Descrição detalhada de atividades sexuais.
> 
> Se não gosta, NÃO LEIA!  
> Se gosta, divirta-se...
> 
> *obs.: todos os personagens nesta história têm dezoito anos ou mais. :)

Eu o vi.

Mesmo através da chuva torrencial, eu o vi correr pela mata. Pulava habilidosamente entre os troncos, desviava de _shurikens_ e _kunais_ lançadas, movimentando-se com aquela perícia que era só dele. Girou no ar ao desviar de um ataque, simultaneamente lançando projéteis na direção dos inimigos e, de onde eu estava, correndo perto da copa das árvores, vi a marca sinuosa da ANBU em seu braço.

Ele avançou, ganhando distância dos inimigos, mas estava ficando cansado. Após um ataque surpresa e uma fuga desastrosa, todos os outros membros do pelotão já tinham sido assassinados. Como sempre, ele era o único que restava.

É claro, não é, Kakashi?

Um prodígio da Folha não morreria em uma estúpida missão de reconhecimento em Amegakure. Ainda que tudo desse errado, ainda que os perigos fossem muito maiores do que o previsto e que Konoha o tivesse enviado para o covil do diabo, você, com sua genialidade, seria capaz de contornar quaisquer desvantagens… não é?

Você seria capaz de sair vivo mais uma vez, enquanto todos ao redor perecem.

… porém, a situação se tornava cada vez mais desfavorável. Seus pés resvalaram no limo do tronco úmido e uma lâmina pegou de raspão, fazendo sangue rubro escorrer do corte no braço, diluindo-se na pele molhada. E eu acelerei, acompanhando você mais de perto, incapaz de desviar meu olho da ação.

Os ninjas que o seguiam - e eram muitos, por sinal - o alcançaram. Diferente de você, estavam dispostos e descansados, felizes diante da possibilidade de assassinar um espião de Konoha. Eles o emboscaram e uma luta corpo a corpo começou. Em qualquer outra situação, não seriam páreo, mas, naquele momento, eles o sobrepujavam. Eu podia sentir sua fadiga, mesmo parado a metros de distância.

Acompanhei quando golpearam violentamente: um soco na boca do estômago, um chute na panturrilha, um golpe em cheio no rosto. Era um combate desequilibrado e, mesmo sob as máscaras, eu sabia que aqueles vermes de Amegakure sorriam. Eu vi seu corpo cambalear para o lado, o colete do uniforme ser rasgado por outro golpe de raspão de uma _kunai_. Um chute violento na lombar e você, meu antigo companheiro de time, foi ao chão.

Percebi que eu, involuntariamente, afundava os dedos com força na madeira do tronco velho onde me apoiava.

Eu deveria deixá-lo morrer, Kakashi.

——————————

A cera escorria lentamente pela vela branca quando ouvi gemidos roucos.

Olhando por cima do ombro, observei-o enquanto se movia lentamente na penumbra, erguendo o rosto com dificuldade. As sombras se moviam pelas paredes de pedra com a chama que tremia. Ainda de olhos estreitos de dor e cansaço, ele apoiou a cabeça na parede atrás, agonizando baixinho. Não havia mais sangue, pois eu o havia limpado, apenas hematomas e algumas feridas.

Caminhei e me ajoelhei diante dele.

Kakashi piscou com dificuldade algumas vezes e vi que se esforçava para focar. O olho do _sharingan -_ meu olho - ainda estava fechado. Mantê-lo ativo era uma tarefa dispendiosa, sobretudo para alguém que não havia nascido com os poderes dos Uchiha como eu. Daquele modo, apenas um olho negro me fitava, e mesmo com toda aquela dor, ele o arregalou ao se dar conta do que via:

— … Obito?

Permaneci parado, mas notei que ele tremia e suava levemente.

— Há quanto tempo, Kakashi.

Ele se lançou para a frente num ato desesperado, mas as cordas que o prendiam à parede o seguraram. Parou com um solavanco, chacoalhando todo o corpo e continuou a me encarar, estupefato. Os nós apertavam seus punhos atrás das costas e o mantinham seguramente controlado.

— Não é — ele parou, balbuciou coisas ininteligíveis. — Você está… !

Aspirou o ar com dificuldade, provavelmente ainda zonzo e abatido. Eu o estudei um pouco. Não lembrava nem de longe o ninja prodígio e genial que era, derrotado e preso. Eu, incapaz de abdicar de minha benevolência, havia me dado ao trabalho de salvá-lo da morte e tratar seus ferimentos. Suas roupas estavam tão surradas que eu tive de deixá-lo despido do tronco para cima e, em seu estado enfraquecido, Kakashi sequer notara estar sem a máscara.

E eu estudava seu rosto longo e anguloso.

— Obito… Obito, não é você… — ele murmurou. Vi que contorcia as mãos sob a corda, baixou a cabeça num ato digno de pena — Não é você, você está… morto…

Eu ri. Um riso cínico e nasalado, que era a única forma como ria nos últimos tempos.

A raiva se apoderava de mim, como todas as vezes em que pensava em Kakashi. Eu o havia socorrido, cedendo ao ímpeto do garoto que ainda vivia em mim, apiedando-me dele ao vê-lo naquela situação de perigo. Mas tê-lo diante de mim outra vez despertava o meu ódio de uma maneira assustadora.

Ergui a mão e toquei seu cabelo úmido e bagunçado, afagando-o lentamente.

— Eu estou morto, Kakashi. — sentia a ira se recrudescendo em mim — Você me deixou morrer, lembra?

— Não…

— Estou morto como Rin. — fechei minha mão no emaranhado de cabelos prateados com certa força, depois alisei-o afastando os fios molhados do rosto — Você deixou que nós dois morrêssemos.

Patético e vencido, era como ele estava naquele momento. Eu poderia seguir com aquilo e me deixar vencer pelo ódio, pois naquele momento, regozijava vendo-o derrotado.

— Eu não queria… eu não… — chacoalhou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, deixou escapar um soluço que fez seus ombros tremerem — Um pesadelo… ?

— Sim, Kakashi. Isso é apenas um pesadelo.

Ele soluçou novamente. Soltei seu cabelo e respirei fundo. Aqueles que abandonavam seus companheiros eram pior do que lixo, perguntei a mim mesmo o que eram aqueles que socorriam e atormentavam seus companheiros moribundos.

Deixei-o estar. Em breve desmaiaria novamente e, estando suficientemente recuperado, eu o levaria para fora do esconderijo. Kakashi acordaria para viver mais um dia carregando o fardo de ser omisso, acreditando ter tido um pesadelo com seu antigo companheiro de time. Eu era como um fantasma assombrando uma casa abandonada.

— Volte…

Ele gemeu quando eu me ergui. Havia usado mais força do que possuía naquele pedido, o que me fez vacilar e, após ponderar um pouco, agachei-me novamente. Vi que respirava rapidamente, agitado.

— Obito… — ele chamou de novo, cabeça caída. Eu toquei seus cabelos outra vez, ergui seu rosto para mim — É você…

Ele me olhou novamente com aquele olho negro e, mesmo sob a tênue luz da vela, eu notei que ele me _via._ Também notei ali um sofrimento que não existia antes, um sofrimento muito intenso. Talvez porque não visse Kakashi há muitos anos, mas me recordava seguramente dele possuir aquele olhar apático que traduzia sua indiferença crônica a tudo e todos.

Lembrava-me de ter visto algo diferente em apenas duas situações: naquele dia, com meu corpo preso sob a pedra e naqueles ínfimos segundos após a morte de Rin, antes que tombasse desacordado.

Mas ali, segurando as madeixas grisalhas, olhando no fundo do olho negro enquanto mantinha seu rosto erguido para mim, percebi que afundava em um poço de angústia. E soltei seu cabelo instintivamente, levando um susto.

Fiquei ali, surpreso.

Ele ainda me encarava e me senti desconcertado. Consternado, me levantei com um sobressalto. Sentia minha garganta seca.

— Eu estou morto, Kakashi. — repeti, insistindo naquele discurso.

— É realmente… você — ele murmurou de novo, avançou, mas as cordas o seguraram — Obito…

Do sofrimento, seu olhar passou a transmitir um brilho cheio de súplica e alegria, em meio à dor. Eu paralisei ali, meu coração disparado no peito. Kakashi sorriu para mim, os lábios machucados se esticaram revelando dentes muito brancos.

— Do que está sorrindo, idiota? — toda a raiva voltava à mim como um turbilhão, mas Kakashi sorria, um sorriso cada vez maior, pleno. — Está delirando em meio ao próprio pesadelo.

Ele se ergueu sobre os joelhos, mãos ainda atadas às costas. Parecia ter recuperado toda sua energia, acompanhava meus movimentos com os olhos, até o vermelho do _sharingan_ havia reaparecido.

— Obito, por favor — ele se inclinou para a frente, retesando a corda outra vez.

— Por favor o quê, seu imbecil?

Tive o ímpeto de desacordá-lo naquele momento e acabar com tudo aquilo. Kakashi se esqueceria do nosso encontro, esqueceria de mim.

Porém, não consegui.

— É realmente você — inclinava-se para a frente mais uma vez e eu ri com cinismo de novo — Deixe-me tocá-lo. Por favor…

— O quê?! — perguntei, incrédulo.

— Deixe-me tocá-lo.

Ele pediu com honestidade, vulnerável. Estava ali, preso, seminu, ferido e suplicante, ainda assim, sorria e parecia tão puro quanto um garoto. Meu coração batia tão forte no peito que eu podia escutá-lo.

— Por favor, Obito… Só por um instante.

Ele não podia acreditar que eu o soltaria. Não, eu precisava ter o controle, e ele era o meu prisioneiro. Acho que percebeu minha hesitação, pois falou de novo:

— Obito, por favor… eu não me importo, eu só preciso saber que é você… que é real…

Mais uma vez, aquela comichão se apoderou do meu ventre. Não soube o que dizer e me odiei, pois no meu íntimo eu sabia que cederia. Encarei Kakashi, sentindo uma agitação crescente. Sem pensar mais, com um movimento rápido agachei-me diante dele outra vez.

Estávamos muito perto, tão perto que podia sentir sua respiração contra a minha pele, mantendo a distância que calculei segura considerando que ele se lançava para a frente, preso pela corda. Todo o meu ventre se agitava de um jeito estranho, sentia-me tenso.

— Obito, por favor, me abrace.

Todo o ar se esvaiu do meu pulmão.

Havia urgência em sua voz. Talvez estivesse em um estado de semi pânico, um delírio, completamente louco, mas seu pedido era sincero. Hesitando, eu me aproximei, sentindo como se pesasse toneladas. Não sabia porque estava fazendo aquilo, mas uni os nossos corpos. Podia senti-lo soluçar contra mim, Kakashi afundou o rosto no meu pescoço, eu pousei as mãos sobre sua pele exposta. Estava quente.

— Obito, eu senti sua falta—

— Kakashi, seu idiota — eu falei com desprezo, mas sentia minha garganta fechada e dolorida. Queria soltá-lo, ao mesmo tempo a ideia me pareceu tenebrosa — Seu idiota. — mas ele não fez menção de se afastar e eu também não o obriguei.

Fiquei ali sentindo o calor dele junto ao meu, lentamente sentindo meu corpo relaxar contra a minha vontade. Podia sentir o cheiro da pele dele e a umidade dos cabelos no lado do meu rosto, sua respiração pesada e embargada na curva do meu ombro.

Eu tensionei ao sentir sua língua contra a pele do meu pescoço e ele se aproximou mais. Lançava o próprio corpo na direção do meu e, por mais fácil que fosse me desvencilhar, eu me senti paralisado.

Kakashi estava duro, eu podia senti-lo através da calça contra o meu abdômen.

— Kakashi, o quê — comecei a perguntar com um misto de raiva e choque.

Não houve tempo de dizer mais nada, no segundo em que o soltei e me afastei minimamente, os lábios de Kakashi estavam sobre os meus. Ele me beijou desesperadamente, aflito. Eu senti sua língua quente contra a minha ao mesmo tempo em que o pênis duro era pressionado com mais afinco enquanto ele se lançava sobre mim. O corpo torneado e desnudo roçou contra o meu, minha mão instintivamente desceu até a cintura exposta.

Pensei em afastá-lo, mas cedi. Eu estava como que em um transe.

Correspondi à carícia, fechando os olhos, deixando nossas línguas se entrelaçarem num beijo cada vez mais profundo. Tive raiva dele, mas sentia o desejo tomando conta de mim pouco a pouco. Aquilo era completamente absurdo, mas meu corpo respondia com velocidade assombrosa, o sangue circulando mais rápido nas minhas veias. Eu o joguei contra a parede, prensei seu corpo com o meu, fazendo minha pelve pressioná-lo mais.

Senti meu pênis endurecer. Eu o beijei com mais força, com mais violência, despejando a minha raiva e minha luxúria no meu antigo companheiro de time. Quanto mais eu avançava, mais Kakashi cedia, abrindo a boca e as pernas para mim. Subi minha mão até seus cabelos e os puxei com veemência:

— Você está delirando — eu falei contra os lábios avermelhados dele, ofegante. Kakashi também arfava e se impulsionou para a frente, arqueando o quadril para roçar mais uma vez contra mim.

— Eu senti a sua falta — ele repetiu, mordiscou meu lábio inferior, uma provocação submissa — Eu sonhei com esse momento — falou por fim, esfregando-se mais no meu quadril.

Um desejo muito intenso se apoderava do meu corpo. Eu o agarrei com força, voltei a beijá-lo com uma fúria maior do que havia sentido antes. Kakashi estava completamente fora de si, e eu também.

Segurei firmemente seu queixo com uma mão, desci os beijos para o pescoço. Chupava a pele clara com tanta força que deixava marcas vermelhas por toda sua extensão. Ele gemeu rouco e eu o toquei no meio das pernas, apertando seu membro duro sobre a calça, massageando-o com certa agressividade. Desajeitadamente, abri a braguilha do uniforme, abaixei o tecido e revelei toda sua extensão.

Eu sentia meu próprio pênis dolorido dentro da calça, mas comecei a masturbar Kakashi com um intensidade brutal. Minha mão subia e descia pelo comprimento rapidamente e com força, vendo a cabeça rosada aparecer e sumir sob meus dedos. O pré-gozo melava o membro e logo lambuzou meus dedos. Eu podia sentir a dureza dele sob meu toque, cada vez mais rígido. Completamente rendido, ele gemeu, sôfrego. Ainda preso, não podia fazer nada além de ceder às carícias que recebia.

— O-Obito — ele choramingou, contorcendo-se contra a parede, pernas abertas para mim.

— Era isso que você queria, Kakashi? — eu o masturbei com mais força. Tirei meu próprio pênis para fora, tocando-o com a mesma intensidade, vendo as veias saltarem sob a pele. — Era assim que você queria?!

Minha voz era um murmúrio ríspido e grosso, rouco pelo tesão e por aquela raiva mista de culpa que não se amainava. Eu o masturbava tão rápido que podia sentir os espasmos de seu pênis sob meus dedos, cada vez mais líquido vazando da fenda.

— Mais — ele murmurou, seguido de um gemido choroso.

Seu corpo se movia de maneiras incontroláveis e eu encarei seu abdômen exposto. Me inclinei apenas por um momento, lambi e mordi seu mamilo cor de rosa e pequeno, puxando a pele entre os dentes, ouvindo-o suspirar.

Kakashi se contorcia, inebriado pelo prazer, completamente a mercê.

— Obito, espere— mas era tarde demais, e ele gozou ainda na minha mão.

Eu acompanhei com prazer quando o sêmen jorrou, viscoso e quente, escorrendo pelas minhas falanges. Kakashi gemeu longamente, arqueou as costas, abriu mais as pernas. Seus músculos retesavam e relaxavam com as ondas de prazer e eu acariciei lentamente a glande, sorrindo satisfeito comigo mesmo.

Ele arfava.

— Era isso que você queria? — eu perguntei outra vez enquanto colocava meu indicador e o dedo médio dentro da boca quente de Kakashi sem pedir permissão. Ele respirava pesadamente, mas chupou-os lentamente, olhos baixos de prazer e encarou a mão com que eu masturbava a mim mesmo. — Está satisfeito?

Parando de me tocar, tirei os dedos de dentro da sua boca.

— Não.

Ele não precisava dizer mais nada.

Pousei as mãos nos dois lados do quadril, ajeitando-o contra mim. O gozo se espalhava por seu abdômen e coxas e uma fina camada de suor cobria sua pele clara. Eu arranquei minha própria blusa, abaixei minhas calças até os joelhos. Kakashi, ainda amarrado, me encarava com seu olhar lânguido.

Eu o deixei completamente nu, livrando-o das calças puídas do uniforme ANBU, e levantei suas pernas.

Kakashi era _meu_.

Estava rendido e entregue como nunca, como jamais havia estado com quem quer que fosse. Era algo que eu simplesmente sabia. E o pensamento me encheu de uma vontade insana de possuí-lo.

Eu deixei que ele chupasse meus dedos mais uma vez e então o toquei no ânus, circulando sua entrada várias vezes. Enquanto fazia isso, vi seu pênis começar a recobrar rigidez, o volume voltando a surgir entre suas pernas. Rocei meu pênis no orifício, sentindo-o latejar após tanto tempo duro, forçando-o para frente lentamente, regozijando com a expectativa de penetrá-lo.

— Ah, Obito… — ele murmurou. Abria-se completamente para mim e gemeu quando eu massageei seus testículos, acompanhando o pênis que endurecia de novo. — Faça isso… por favor…

Ele não precisava pedir mais uma vez.

Deixei meu pênis entrar no orifício, abrindo espaço no canal. Kakashi gemeu, uma expressão mista de prazer e dor em seu rosto que eu podia ver por completo, algo inédito. Ele disse o meu nome enquanto eu deslizava para dentro e o preenchia, colocando toda minha extensão dentro dele.

Senti minha glande tocar o fundo do canal e ele choramingou. Passei a me movimentar dentro dele: ia para a frente e para trás, sentindo meu pênis vará-lo completamente, mordi meu próprio lábio inferior para tentar segurar os gemidos de prazer. Mas cada movimento completo fazia um prazer insano percorrer meu corpo, uma onda incontrolável que me fazia querer me mover com mais intensidade.

— Mais… rápido… — Kakashi pediu entre os movimentos, a respiração entrecortada.

Eu o estoquei com mais força, indo tão fundo que meu pênis sumia completamente e ressurgia a cada movimento, ocupando tudo de Kakashi a cada incursão. Eu passei a me mover mais rápido, fazendo os corpos chacoalharem, sentindo meu membro chocar contra o fundo. O pênis dele estava rígido novamente, pronto para o segundo ápice.

As penetrações ficaram mais violentas, mais intensas. Kakashi gemia meu nome, eu gemi o dele, rouco, tomado por um prazer que nunca havia sentido. O suor escorria dos meus cabelos e da pele alva dele, mas eu não parei; ao contrário, apenas o possuí com mais força.

Kakashi se arqueou, corpo trêmulo sob o meu, olhos fechados.

Mais uma vez, ele atingiria o ápice. Eu me inclinei sobre ele, capturando seus lábios. Estoquei-o com mais força.

Uma, duas, três vezes.

Nós dissemos o nome um do outro em uníssono.

Num orgasmo intenso e simultâneo, eu senti meu sêmen jorrar dentro dele, enquanto, mais uma vez, ele se lambuzava abaixo de mim. A onda elétrica que percorreu meu corpo fez com que espasmos se espalhassem por meu tórax, ventre, pernas. Kakashi vibrava abaixo de mim, cabelos bagunçados e respiração descompassada.

Ficamos ali, eu entre as pernas dele, observando o corpo que lentamente perdia força e cedia ao cansaço e ao prazer, enquanto meus próprios membros formigavam.

Jamais havia sentido algo tão intenso.

No meu peito, meu coração desacelerava os batimentos, minha percepção completamente nublada pelo prazer. Os olhos de Kakashi piscavam lentamente, o cansaço do prazer somado à fadiga da fuga e do ataque. Ele cederia em breve, deixando a consciência enquanto ele era arrastado para um sono sem sonhos.

— Obito, não… não vá… — ele falou, ainda que eu não estivesse me movendo para lugar algum — … esteja aqui quando eu acordar…

Suplicou uma última vez, antes que seus olhos se fechassem, adormecendo. Eu senti meu peito se comprimir, uma sensação dolorosa de perda. Toquei seu rosto exposto lentamente, tracei a cicatriz em seu olho com a ponta dos dedos. Sentia-me abatido.

Não sei dizer por quanto tempo fiquei ali, imóvel.

Contemplei a bela figura de Kakashi em seu sono, completamente entorpecido. Quis abraçá-lo uma última vez, soltar suas mãos, atender ao seu pedido e estar lá para ele quando acordasse.

Mas não fiz nada disso.

Como um pajem, eu o limpei, vesti, ocultei seu rosto. Antes que acordasse, Kakashi seria levado para a superfície outra vez, longe do meu esconderijo, deixado em algum lugar remoto. À própria sorte, mas um ninja de seu escalão sobreviveria, sem sombra de dúvida, passado o perigo iminente.

Mas meu peito doía como nunca, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu não senti raiva, nem ódio, nem desprezo ao olhá-lo.

Senti algo mais parecido com remorso, com saudade, com afeto. E odiei a mim mesmo acima de todas as pessoas, sentindo-me tolo e fraco. Fitando sua figura adormecida, usei aqueles sentimentos para alimentar a vontade de vingança que havia em mim.

Kakashi, naquele momento, eu não poderia atender ao seu pedido.

… mas um dia, eu criaria um mundo onde poderíamos estar juntos novamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente, fanfic dos namorados que namoram. ObiKaka é meu tudo, headcanon que só perde pra ShiIta.  
> Espero que vocês gostem, eu sempre vi o relacionamento deles dessa forma agressiva e intensa, ao mesmo tempo permeada por um amor muito profundo. Espero que minha história tenha sido capaz de transmitir esses sentimentos.
> 
> Ah, e também, espero que gostem da história em primeira pessoa! Estou explorando novas maneiras de escrever, expandindo meus horizontes. Me contem o que acharam!
> 
> Aquele beijo.


End file.
